Jay's Sister?
by SlushyGoo
Summary: In the dark of night, two red eyes follow a girl fighting the supposedly extict Anacondrai. The tables turn when the Ninja were sent in. They made the mistake of fighting her and got sent for the ride of their lives. Elise Walker. The first one that found out about the snakes, is looking up to her brother in hope that she will someday be able to measure up to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I'm SlushyGoo a.k.a. Zoey. So this is my first fanfic ever! I'm so excited! (Jumping up and down) I can't wait to hear from you all and please if you have a comment about my grammar don't be scared to tell me. I'm always looking for a way to improve the story. And if you have an idea for something I could put in the story please tell! Well I'm going to stop talking... or typing and let you read the story.**

I was running under the dim street lights. They were chasing me! Again! It is probably my own fault. Every night it is the same; they attack, I stop them, they get mad and chase me.

How am I going to explain my bruises now? Ms. Lillian is going to kill me!

_"Elise what happened to you?" Ms. Lillian, our dorm mother, was frowning. I hung my head because I didn't want to look her in the eyes as I lied._

_"She snuck out last night, Ms. Lillian," said Paige with a smug tone. I wanted to strangle that backstabber._

_"Elise," she said with a sigh._

_"I'm sorry I won't do it again," I lied. That was the first night I felt free since I went to school here. It was wonderful not being cramped up in a room with Paige. She even promised me she won't tell anyone. _

_I was just walking, inhaling the fresh night air, when I saw some people being attacked by some kind of snake people. I didn't want to leave those people who were being attacked. I picked up a stray pipe and slowly made my way to the 2 snakes. I wacked them both on the head when they weren't looking. They both blacked out._

_"Paige, could you please leave us?" Ms. Lillian asked. Actually it sounded more like a order than a question. _

_Paige turned to me and gave me one of her looks. Her 'looks' were mixed by smugness, jealousy and hate. Why did I ever trust her?_

_Once I was sure Paige was gone I turned to Ms. Lilian._

_"Ms. Lillian, I'm so sorry I will never do it again. I was just...last night... I'm sorry. I was-" I was rambling but she stopped me. Thank goodness I didn't want to explain her the whole story. _

_"Elise I'm not going to ground or scold you, but if I catch you again, you're going to be suspended," Ms. Lillian sounded more serious than usual._

_"Yes. I'm sorry, Ms. Lillian." But really I wasn't sorry. Last night I could be like my brother. A hero. Last night was the first time I felt strong. Really strong! This was not the last time I'm going out and next time she won't catch me!_

I lost them! I'm faster than the serpentine.

I always was faster than anyone on the track team, but I was now I was faster than the snakes. I never joined the track team. Everyone always begged me to join. I wasn't one for sports so every time I said 'no'. Actually I just didn't like competing. I hated winning. It made me feel sick inside to know that I could win any race I competed in. It wasn't my fault I was just faster than everyone. Every time I began to run it felt like I was flying. The wind almost felt as if it was carrying me. I never understood and never expected anyone to understand.

I laughed out loud when I saw that they were no longer following me. I've been doing this for months and they were never able to catch me. They never even came close.

I slowed down catching my breath as I headed for my storage space. It was just a panel in the wall outside my room. It was covered by vines and bushes, so nobody ever saw me or the panel there.

I put my Bo staff away; I bought it when I realized that I was handy with that pipe the first night. I was about to close the panel but decided to look at my family photo that was no longer safe to keep in my room with Paige living there. She goes through my stuff about once a week. I don't know what she thinks she'll find. Maybe she thinks that I have something of the Ninja. She is the biggest fan ever; she has poster, notepads and clothes of them. Her life dream is to meet the Ninja. It doesn't bother me to much, but I'm sure if you're related to one of the Ninja it isn't such a big deal.

In the photo were a man and woman, in their 40's, holding hands. Next to them was a boy and girl with their arms draped around each other's shoulders. The boy looked about 10 years old with short red-brown hair and blue eyes. The girl looked 8 years old with long strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. They were clearly siblings and the man and woman their parents. They all were standing behind something. Something that looked like a junk pile.

I sighed as I put the photo away and closed the panel. I missed my family but this summer it's going to change.

I climbed to the window of my room. It was really ironic that the vines I used to climb were just under my window. Another successful night, done.

When I was in my room I saw Paige waiting. Waiting for me!

"Well, look who's back and beaten up," she said with a mocking tone.

"Go to sleep, Paige."

"I'm going to tell," she said. That was the signal for me to make another deal so she'll keep her mouth shut.

"I'll do your homework for a week," I said with a sigh.

"Deal," she said satisfied and climbed into her bed. I hate that girl so much. I wish I could just hit her with my bo staff, but if that what it takes to save people's lives, so be it!

I showered and climbed into bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day!

**Okay, so that is it for my first chapter. I'll put my second on next Saturday. Or earlier if I get too excited. And if you haven't figured it out, if I write in italic it is a flashback or memory. Please don't hate the story! And please comment! Don't worry my next chapters will be longer! Byeeee! :-) **

**Oh yeah, I don't own any Ninjago characters except my own; Ms. Lillian, Elise and Paige. **


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of Paige's alarm. _Why does she have to set it for so early?_ The sun was rising and the golden rays were shining through the curtains.

"Paige. Alarm." I warned. She grumbled and stood up from her bed. She pressed the button and went to the bathroom leaving me alone. I lay in my bed for another ten minutes.

Paige takes hours to get ready for school, as were I take mere minutes. I finally stood up and walked to the mirror. My hair was tangled and I had bags under my eyes. I sighed and got ready for another day of torture.

~Later that day~

After dinner that day I went to my room and finished Paige's and my homework. _The sooner I'm done here, the sooner I can call my parents. _I was going to call my parents to hear if I can stay there the summer.I have been missing them terribly.

Suddenly door flew open revealing the brown haired, green eyed girl.

"Elise, almost done with my homework?" Paige asked leaning over my bed looking at books.

"There you go," I said throwing the books on the floor.

She scoffed. "Thanks," she said in a sarcastic tone.

I ignored her the rest of the night. "_Just this week"_, I kept repeating to myself in my head.

Finally Paige went to sleep giving me time to call my parents, without her eavesdropping. I got my phone out and began dialing my parent's number. Thank goodness Paige sleeps like a rock otherwise she would spoil all my plans. She looks less like a brat sleeping. A click made me turn my attention back to the phone. Someone picked the phone up really fast.

"Hello, Edna Walker speaking." My mom picked up.

"Hello, Ma, it's Elise," I said nervous. _Wait, why am I nervous? It's just my mom._

"Elise! How is it going dear? *Ed, get your butt over here Elise is calling!*" I gave a light chuckle. My parents didn't change much.

"Good, and there?" I asked.

"Fine, dear. Why are you calling? Are you in trouble?" She sounded concerned.

"No, Ma, I'm just calling to hear if I can stay over the summer, all of my friends are busy and I'm not in the mood to stay in the dorm for three months." I told.

"Of course you can visit here for the summer! There's just one problem your father and I are visiting an old friend for 2 weeks and we won't be able to come get you," she said with a hint of disappointment. _Oh no, looks like I will have to move on to plan B. "_Ooh, I know, why don't you call your brother and ask him if you can stay with him and his friends?" she asked. _She read my mind!_

"Thanks, Ma, I was just thinking that."

"No problem, honey, and if your brother has a problem with that, call me. I'll sort him out for you," my mom said completely convinced.

"I will, bye Ma, tell Dad I love him," I said happy.

"Love you, sweetie. Bye!" she hung up.

I sighed. _Let's hope this works._ I dialed my brother's number and waited patiently.

"Um, hello, who's calling?" he sounds asleep.

"Hi, Jay, it's Elise," I tried to sound calm.

"Elise! Why are you calling so late? Is something wrong?" he sounded like mom.

"No, Jay, you sound just like mom," I smiled at myself.

"Sorry, but really why are you calling so late?" he asked.

"Jay, shut up I'm trying to sleep!" another voice in the background screamed.

"Man, I'm trying to talk to my sister!" Jay screamed back.

"Sister?" a few voices said together.

I could hear Jay moving and then I heard a door close.

"Sorry, Elise, the guys are real pains sometimes!" Jay apologized

"It's okay. I was just calling to hear if I could stay the summer with you, mom and dad are visiting a friend and I have no other place to stay," I said.

"Sure you can come stay here. I'm sure Sensei won't mind," he said.

"Great!" I said a little too loud. Paige stirred but soon settled down again. I sighed with relieve.

"Well, I'll call you tomorrow to hear where I should get you."  
"I'll be sure to keep my phone with me, bye Jay."

"Bye, Elise!" he hung up.

I sighed again and fell down on my bed. _Perfect, now I get to spend time with my brother and meet his friends._

I tried to fall asleep but I was too excited to even sleep a little. How can I sleep when I'm so giddy? I sat up in my bed looking around. Paige was still asleep and the hallway light was off. That means no one is awake. _Okay, you have two choices. Start counting sheep or go for some late night crime fighting._

I stood up and pulled on my gear. I opened the window silently and started climbing out. I opened the panel and grabbed my bo staff as I done many times.

I made it down the street and started taking the route I planned out for myself. It was so I could stay out of the open but still can see what was going on around me. I walked for about an hour and was starting to think that nothing was going to happen.

I was walking back to the dorm when someone grabbed my shoulders. It was the snakes I defeated every time. I pulled out of his grip. I swung my bo staff at them and kicked one in the stomach. The snake wheezed for a moment but returned to his former posture.

"Ssstop fighting girl!" he hissed.

"You're only going to make it worse for yourself!" the other one said and tried to grab me again. I punched him and shook my hand hoping the pain would go away. I took my bo staff in both hands and started hitting the snakes with it. I landed a blow to one's shoulder and hip. The other one I hit on the head and legs. Both of them fell back. I gave them both a wide grin as I was about to run. I turned around and realized there were five snakes more behind me. I stared at them in shock. _Where did they come from? _I backed away completely forgetting the other two were behind me and bumped into one. He grabbed me again and I hit him with my elbow in the stomach. He let go and I was free to run. Suddenly some figures came out and started hitting the snakes. They began to spin making tornados in different colors. _Oh no it's them! I got to get out of here!_ I can't let them see me. Especially the blue one. I began to run in the opposite direction of the dorm.

"Lloyd, get the one that is running away!" somebody screamed.

I began running faster. I was almost far away from them… Something grabbed me by the waist and dragged me back to the others.

"No, let me go!" I screamed and tried struggling against the strong arms to get away.

"It's a girl," my captivator screamed and turned me to face the others that were staring at me.

"Elise!" the one in blue looked at me shocked.

**Okay that was a short chapter. Anyway thanks for your reviews Sketchdex and Fangirl101. Remember to tell me if there is anything wrong with grammar and thanks for reading.**

**Game Over.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Elise?" The lightening ninja stepped forward. _I'm so screwed! Okay, just stay calm._

I relaxed and took a deep breath. "Jay," I said bluntly, still being held by one of them.

"Lloyd, let her go," Jay told my captivator, but still holding his gaze on me.

"You aren't going to run, are you?" he asked still holding me.

"No, idiot! Now let me go, so I can talk to my brother," I said a bit too hostile. He instantly unhooked his arms around me and stepped back. "Thank you," I sighed, not making eye contact with him and straitened my clothes. I looked at Jay again. "Jay, look-" I tried to explain.

He interrupted me, "Elise, how could you do this? What were you doing out here? They could have captured you or worse, killed you! Why aren't you at the dorm? I just talked to you two hours ago! You can be glad the alarm went off, to warn us about serpentine! Do you know how dangerous those purple snakes are?" he paced back and forth holding his head.

"Jay, calm down!" I grabbed him by the shoulders making him stop. "I can explain…" I said in a calm tone.

He took a deep breath. "Yes, you are going to explain and you can start by what you were doing here," he said with anger in his voice.

"Jay, I-" I began explaining but was interrupted, again, by the white ninja.

"My friends, sorry for interrupting, but I sense more serpentine approaching. I think it would be wise if we went back to the monastery and tell sensei Wu about our findings." The white ninja said in a calmer voice than me, while pointing at the purple snakes they just defeated.

We both nodded. "I can get myself back to the dorm…" I said and turned to walk away.

"No, you won't!" Jay grabbed my arm and pulled me to his side. "We're not finished yet."

"Ow!" I pulled my arm out of his grasp. "You are not going to forgive and forget, are you?" I asked pouting a little.

"Nope, now let's get out of here," he said. I sighed and we began walking.

Suddenly the ninja in red appeared next to me. "Hi, I'm-"

"Kai, the master of fire" I interrupted. "There's no need for introductions. I know all of you names. My roommate is obsessed with you guys; it's all she talks about." I said and gave him a small smile.

Kai looked unsure for a moment but soon redeemed his former posture. "Well, okay then," he said and walked to the others in front of us.

"Do you really know who they all are?" My brother asked looking at me. _I wonder if they ever take their masks off._

"Yup, being related to one of the ninja has its perks…sometimes," I said. We walked a while longer in silence. Then I realized something. "Oh, no!" I began running to where we came from. I forgot my Bo staff! I must have lost it when Lloyd grabbed me.

I ran back and could here Jay calling for me. They were running after me. "I lost something! I need to get it!" I screamed back at the group trailing me. I stopped when I realized, I'm at the spot where he grabbed me.

I began searching in the dim lit street. I heard someone stop beside me. I gave a quick glance and saw it was the green ninja.

"What are you searching for?" he asked.

"Um…my bo staff. I must have dropped it when you grabbed me," I answered and went back to searching.

"Is this it?" he asked. I looked back and saw him holding my Bo staff.

"Yes!" I grabbed the Bo staff and started examining it.

"Elise!" I turned and saw my brother running towards me; the others were a few feet behind him. "What the brick were you thinking, running off like that?" he looked at me for an explanation.

"I just wanted to get my Bo staff," I held my staff for him to see. "I dropped it when wonder boy here grabbed me." I motioned toward Lloyd and saw Jay trying to stifle a laugh.

"You could have told me before running," Jay took off his masked and smiled. His auburn hair was messed up and his electric blue eyes shimmering. He is much bigger than I remember.

I smiled back. "Sorry, we can go now," I held the staff close to my body.

We began walking again and Jay took the Bo staff out of my hands to examine. "Where did you get this?" he asked and handed the staff back to me.

"I bought the staff from an old man with some emergency money I kept for myself," I told and twirled the staff.

"Cool."

"How are we going to get to your monastery?" I asked.

"We are going to fly Ultra," he said excited.

"Ultra?"

"You'll see," he said grinning creepily.

**Aaaahhh! This chapter was longer but then I made it shorter because then I would have to reveal some secrets I'm not ready to let loose. Like, where did those purple snakes come from? Hehe! :D I'm not telling! **

**Thanks for everybody that gave a review! Cookie for you! (::) Enjoy! Thanks for reading! Byeeee! **


	4. Chapter 4

The ninja and I went around the corner, me still wondering what Ultra is. I went through all the memories of Paige talking about the ninja, but none came with her mentioning something about Ultra. In that instant of me not looking where I was going, I tripped and fell. I looked at what I fell over and saw it was a long white scaly tail with green spikes.

"Wha-"I said confused, but was stopped short by a roar.

"Oh, there you are!" I heard someone exclaim. "I thought I told you not to move," I realized it was Cole speaking. Then a low grumble came from somewhere. I stood up and looked around to what Cole was talking to.

A dragon with four heads stood before the ninja and I. It had pearly white scales at the top of its body and coal black scales on the bottom. Its talons were golden and it had green spikes at the end of its tail. Its leathery wings looked like snow white paper in the moonlight lined with black and green spikes. Each head was a different color. The first head looked like two other except that it had yellow markings. The second was the odd one out with a different head shape and brown markings. The third had red markings and the fourth blue. It was extraordinary!

I stood almost hypnotized by the beautiful beast. I have never ever seen a dragon this close before. Someone pulled me forward by the arm, bringing me out of my dazed state.

"Come on, Elise. We don't have all night," Jay pulled me forward to the four headed dragon.

"I-I-is t-that…Is that Ultra?" I stammered, not taking my eyes of the dragon that is rubbing against Cole with one of its heads, while following behind Jay.

"You bet, now come on. The sooner I can scream at you, the better," Jay said in a surprisingly happy tone. I sighed and looked at my feet, feeling little guilty.

I shouldn't be feeling guilty. I should be feeling proud. If this never happened I never would have been able to help some people over these past few months. I never would have grown stronger physically and mentally. I never would have seen a real dragon!

I started smiling at all my accomplishments. The next thing I knew, I was standing right next to the enormous dragon. I carefully touched the dragon's rough skin. The dragon twitched when my hand came in contact with it, but it soon relaxed. My hand moved across the scales and found a chipped one. It looked so out of place next to the rest. I instantly decided it was the most beautiful.

Without me noticing, the ninja were all on top on the dragon, sitting in some kind of seats. Lloyd was sitting in the front holding reins to control the dragon. Behind him was Cole followed by Zane and Kai. My brother was sitting on the end, holding his hand out for me to take.

I took his hand hesitantly and he pulled me up in front of him. I was squished between Kai and Jay.

"Is everyone on?" Lloyd asked looking back.

"Everyone is present, Lloyd," Zane said.

The green ninja nodded and turned back to the front. He made a weird whistling noise and suddenly the dragon began moving; taking a few steps forward while flapping its wings. We slowly began rising, the dragon holding a steady beat with its wings.

"Whoa!" I said as I looked down. We were above all of the buildings, soaring through the cold night. There were no words to describe how good it felt with the wind whistling by. I almost forgot all about my problems with Jay. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes again, seeing a faint light coming from somewhere in the woods.

As we got closer I could depict that it was a huge building, probably the monastery Zane mentioned. The ninja were silent the whole ride, even Jay, which was unusual, because he would even talk in the most inappropriate times. I began to get nervous, not knowing why they are silent. Is it because of me or the purple snakes?

The dragon dived down to the building and landed softly next to it. The ninja jumped off and I tried to do the same, except ending face first to the ground.

I got up with a groan and looked at the faces staring at me. The other ninja had taken their masks off.

The black ninja, Cole, had long raven black hair, dark brown eyes and bushy eyebrows. The red ninja, Kai, had spiky light brown hair that stood wild and hazel eyes that made him look if he was egotistical. The white ninja, Zane, had greyish blue eyes and light blond hair. The green ninja, Lloyd, had a darker blond hair that was long and messy; his eyes were an emerald green.

They all began laughing at the same time. I could feel my face get red, something I could never control was blushing. I shot Jay a look and he immediately stopped laughing. He elbowed Kai in the ribs which made him stop laughing. Jay walked next to me and hanged his arm around my neck. The humor died down and we walked to the monastery, Jay occasionally pulled out grass from my hair.

The monastery was a traditional Chinese build and at the entrance was a sign. **'Sensei Garmadon's academy,' **I read. The ninja walked toward the doors and opened it without hesitation.

Inside it had a disciplined feel and I heard some people talking. The voices were getting closer and Jay removed his arm. From another door were four people revealed, a very old man with a straw hat and long white beard. A young woman with short black hair, hazel eyes and is wearing a red cheongsam with golden patterns. An older female with gray hair and green eyes. Behind all of the stood another old man with gray hair, blue eyes and a kind smile. He looked exactly like the one who sold me my Bo staff! I totally forgot about my Bo staff in my hands and gripped it tighter.

"Your back!" the young woman threw her arms around my brother. Jay gave a small chuckle as he hugged her back. He pulled away and gave her a light kiss. I stood confused staring at the two who were obviously in love. _Jay never told me he had a girlfriend!_

"Uh…hi," I said and they broke apart. She looked just confused as I was. "I'm Elise, Jay's sister."

"Um…uh…hi, Nya," she held out her hand. I shook it and, coincidentally, we both turned to Jay at the same time.

He gave a nervous smile, luckily for him the man with the straw hat started talking.

"What has happened?" he asked.

"Sensei Wu, there were Anacondrai! I thought there were no more of them," Jay turned to him.

"How many?" the one who sold me my staff asked.

"My scanners indicated that there were more than 15 snakes, sensei Garmadon," Zane told, also giving me the name of him.

"They were easy to beat, though…" Kai added.

"Yeah, this time. We don't know how many could be out there or how long this has been going on," Cole said frowning.

"About nine months…" I finally added. Everybody looked at me and I could feel my face getting warm again.

"Nine months!" Jay screamed. "You're saying you've been doing that for nine months!"

I cringed and then sighed, "Yes."

"Oh my gosh, Elise! Next you're going to tell me that he sold you, your Bo staff!" he pointed at Garmadon.

"Uh…yeah…" I looked at my scuffed shoes and held my Bo staff close to my body.

"What?" Jay looked at Garmadon, who just shrugged. "I can't believe this," he ran his hands through his short auburn hair. "What am I going to do?"

"She could stay here?" the older woman finally spoke and looked at Garmadon.

"Yeah, Jay told us she was going to stay for the summer, before the alarm went off," Lloyd said out of the blue. Everybody looked at the boy in the green kimono.

"Ugh, my head hurts, this is too much information this late," Nya said holding the one side of her head.

"I agree. we should discuss this in the morning. Everybody go to your rooms," Garmadon commanded. "I will take Elise to the spare bedroom."

Everybody nodded and said goodnight to each other, except me that was standing like a statue, trying to figure out what happened.

Jay was the last to leave, giving me a concerned look, leaving Garmadon and I alone.

He placed his hand on my back and guided me through a hallway. "I see you used the staff well, over these past months." He motioned toward my Bo staff.

I looked down at the staff that was tightly wrapped in my hands. I nodded, not wanting to speak. We stopped in front of a door.

"Here is your room; I presume you are tired after all excitement," he said in a kind voice.

"Thank you," I blurted out.

He smiled warmly. "My pleasure. Now, I suggest you get some sleep if you are going to all answer the questions your brother is going to ask." He opened the door.

I nodded and entered the room. He closed the door, leaving me alone. I sighed and looked around; my eyes instantly fell on the single bed in the corner. I fell down on the bed, inhaling its unfamiliar scent. I never realized how tired I actually was. I put my Bo staff next to the bed and fell asleep.

**Aww, Garmadon's nice! :3 And I'm am also **_**very**_** tired…so, give some feedback about the story and I'll give you a complementary…wait for it…sandwich! [/] Yay! XP **

**Byeeee! **


	5. Chapter 5

I was running down a dark hallway. It seemed to go on forever and I was getting tired. Something was chasing me; it seemed to want to kill me. I had no idea how I got there. I looked down at my shredded school uniform. I was in big trouble, I could feel it. The growling got closer and I could feel the monster's rapid breathing on my back. _This can't be real! _I screamed in my head.

I made the mistake of looking back. The deep claret red eyes bore into my skull. I fell down and landed on something wet and warm. The monster was approaching fast and I crawled backwards, not taking the chance to look away from the red eyes. I bumped into something and felt it was a freezing cold wall, but there was also something else. Taking a quick glance, I couldn't believe what I saw. Jay was lying lifeless next to the wall. His dead eyes looked at me with fear. His gi covered with his blood.

"No!" I screamed and flung myself around my deceased brother. "This can't be real!" I sobbed and buried my face into the blood covered clothes. The monster appeared in front of me, deadly yellow teeth showing. I still clung to Jay; there was nothing to fight for now. He is dead. And now I will die. The jaws of the monster opened, the foul breath poising the air. I took a deep breath.

Then it was over.

* * *

"Wha-" I gasped and jumped into a sitting position. I looked around, breathing heavily. "It was just a dream," I told myself relieved and steadied my breathing. _Where am I?_ I asked myself, before remembering the previous night's events. I let my head collide with the soft cushion again. _It was just a dream, _I repeated to myself like a mantra. I took one deep breath, before deciding to get up.

After some effort, I finally got up and inspected the room. The bed was in the corner of the room. There were two doors, the one leading to the bathroom and the other a hall. A built-in closet was opposite wall of the bed. There was a desk next to the door, which led to a hallway, with two shelves built above it. The room was completely empty, no signs of previous inhabitants.

I went to the bathroom and stopped by the sink. I looked into the mirror. My skin was pale, even more than usual, and my eyes bloodshot. My hair was a mess and my clothes wrinkled. I was an eyesore.

"Maybe I should take a shower…" I told the person in the mirror. I was lucky there were the needed necessities like soap and water. I took a long hot shower. When I was finished I pulled my clothes on again and I looked better than before. Not perfect but presentable. In the room, the sun shone brightly through the window. I picked up my Bo staff, not wanting to be unarmed for some reason.

I slowly opened the door that led to the hall. It was very quiet. I stepped into the open and closed the door. The sun illuminated the hallway. I walked around the corner counting the doors and turns I took. I heard a faint talking coming from somewhere. I followed the sound and stopped before a huge sliding door. The talking was clearer now.

"I wonder why Elise has been fighting Anacondrai." A deep voice said.

"Or why she didn't tell anyone." Another voice said.

"And why she ran away when we fought the snakes." This voice belonged to Jay.

"Better question is why you have never mentioned Elise until last night?" a female voice asked.

"Nobody ever asked it's not like I go around to everyone I meet and say, 'hi I'm Jay and I have a sister that I never see, want me to tell you more about her?'" Jay said in a mocking tone. "Really, I'm sorry I never told you, Nya."

"Yeah, okay…"

"It's weird to see somebody faster than Lloyd, isn't it?" A mono tone voice asked.

"Definitely, first Jay was the fastest, then Lloyd became older and he was crowned the fastest. Now they both have been dethroned by a girl," the second voice said.

"Hey, I have not been dethroned. I'm the best and no one will beat me, especially a girl! I was just tired last night!" I'm sure Lloyd said.

"Sure," the other voice said sarcastically.

_Okay, now or never_, I thought. I slowly opened the door. There were six faces, sitting around a table, staring at me. "Uh…morning?" I hesitantly said. Jay, which was sitting on the far point of the table next to Nya, got up and walked over to me. I braced to be lectured at, but it never came. Instead I was embraced by my brother. I hugged back. He pulled away and looked at me with concerned and disappointed eyes.

His face twisted into frown as he looked at my clothes. "Let's go get you stuff, okay? You look like _one_ of your inventions," he said with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Okay, but I thought we made a deal to never talk about that again?" I asked, relieved he calmed down a bit after last night. "And you can't go in _that_," I said and pointed to his gi. Suddenly my dream sneaked its way in my head again and I remembered the way Jay looked covered in blood. I grimaced and tried to forget about the nightmare. I looked back at Jay who was looking confused at his clothes. I laughed and they all looked at me quizzically. It's clear they have never met fan girls like Paige before.

***shudders* Tell me if I did okay with the dream. I felt like I succeeded, but I want some feedback. You can get a waffle! (#) Yeah, there wasn't really a big story in this chapter, but I promise we wil get somewhere with the next one. (I hope) Oh yeah, the dream she had was just a nightmare. No secret messages or things that will happen. **

**Byeeee! :D**

**P.S. iluvninjagothenextstepgirl: I was just finishing the chapter when I got you review. I was like 'just a minute!' Yeah…so here you go. **

**P.P.S. I love you all who've been supporting this story from the beginning! And reviewing (like fangirl101 and lots of guests and other people whose names I'll mention later, because I'm too lazy to type it all now) THANKS! **


	6. Chapter 6

We rode silently in one of the cars Jay told me he and Nya were working on. I constantly tried to think of something that would break the awkward silence, but nothing came to mind immediately.

"So…" I breathed out. "How has life been as a ninja?"

"It is good, but now there doesn't seem to be any threat. The ninja and I are starting to think about teaching at sensei Wu's academy once he's got it up and running," he said and looked over at me.

"You? A teacher? That'll be the day!" I laughed. Jay has no patience at all. He's never going to cut it as a teacher.

"What, you don't think I could do it?" he frowned.

"Yes," I smirked.

"Damn, I thought I found my calling," he smiled and looked at the road.

"Jay, you know your calling is inventing," I said. He was always better at it than me, even when it was stupid inventions like the blanket that keeps you cold on a warm night.

"Yeah, I know but I could at least try, couldn't I?" he stopped and looked around. "So this is your school…"

"Wow that was fast," I said amazed at how fast we got there. We climbed out and headed around the school toward the dorms. Everyone would be in class now, so I would (hopefully) not get trampled by lots questions about where I've been. Luckily Jay was there to help me if that happened.

As we entered the large building jay's phone rang.

"Hello, Jay speaking," he answered.

"Jay, you have to go to your sister's school now! She's missing! I don't know what could have happened! Jay, you have to find her!" the voice was so loud I could hear it.

"Mom! Calm down, she's standing next to me!" Jay tried to calm our mother that was probably freaking out.

"What? But the lady said she was missing! Put her on the phone, now!" my mom sounded furious. Jay passed the phoned to me and mouthed 'good luck'.

"Uh…hi, mom," I nervously spoke into the phone.

"Elise, why weren't you at the dorm? Why are people calling me and telling me you're missing? Why are you with your brother? Shouldn't you be in school?" my mom scolded me for almost half an hour.

"I'm sorry, Ma…" I said for the one hundredth time.

"You better never let it happen again, young lady! You're father and I was worried sick," she calmed down. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm sorry; it'll never let it happen again_." How do they get it right to make a person feel so ashamed? _We said bye and jay and I continued our walk to my room.

Not to my surprise was Ms. Lilian waiting in front of the door. Jay told me he'll explain everything to her while I get my stuff. I went inside the room and sighed when I thought about everything I had to take.

After I was finished getting everything, Ms. Lilian was waiting outside the door smiling warmly at me. I greeted her and we parted ways. Jay walked behind me to the pimped up car.

"What did you tell her?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I just used some ninja charm…" Jay smiled and we drove off.

"Since when did you have charm?"

"Since forever," Jay said.

"Did not, you have as much charm as a rock!" I laughed.

"Hey," Jay said offended and gave me a look.

* * *

"You fools!" I slithered past Snoge and Boinz. "I told you to get rid of one measly girl and you couldn't even do that!" I shouted at the two snakes that were bowing.

"But sir she wasn't alone…" Snoge looked up from his bowing position. Water trickled down the ceiling and landed on his body, making him shudder.

"What?!" I screamed. "There were more than 15 of our troops! They couldn't- unless…they have returned, haven't they?" I looked at Boinz.

"Yes, sir, the elementals have returned…" Boinz answered.

**Jay seems a little OOC, don't ya think? I'll try and make him act like his old self in future chapters. Sorry I didn't post last week but we're in the middle of moving, so it's kinda hard to keep track of time and plan everything. (Next chapter will be longer) **

**Byeeeee!**


	7. Chapter 7

Jay and I walked into the monastery laughing and acting goofy like siblings should be.

"And...do you...remember that time...when...you tried to...build that fema-" I laughed but Jay clapped his hands over my mouth.

"Don't you dare speak about that!" He sounded serious.

"Okay, okay..." I laughed. Then the other ninja came into the room.

"Good, you guys are back," Nya hugged my brother. "Jay, I need your help with the Bounty's thrusters," Nya said.

"Sure, I'll be right there, Nya," Jay said love struck. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, what happened to the Bounty?" I asked.

"Oh, it got damaged pretty bad in a the fight with the Overlord. Jay and I have working on it for months now," Nya said.

"Oh, can I help?" I asked.

"Uh...you wouldn't know where to start or what to do, Elise." Jay told me.

"But-" I got cut short by Jay that gave me a look which meant 'stay out of it'. "Nevermind..." I sighed.

"Okay, let's go, Jay." Nya dragged him down the hall by his arm. The other ninja have also disappeared.

"Now what?" I asked myself with a sigh.

I walked to my room and threw my stuff on the bed. I changed into a T-shirt and light cotton shorts. I decided to pick up where I started exploring this morning.

After a while, I found myself in a big training room. There were dummies in one corner and I decided to hit it just for fun. I searched for a weapon, but to my dismay, there were not any. I found myself using my body and and punched the one side of the dummy. It didn't move and I tried a kick. It also didn't work.

"Your form is wrong," a female voice said from behind me. It was the old lady who's name I learned was Misako.

"Sorry, I was just messing around. I'll go..." I turned towards the door.

"No, no. You have potential inside of you. If you practiced or trained with the other students..." She got lost in thought.

"So, Sensei Garmadon won't mind?" I asked.

"No, he loves getting more student," she smiled.

"Thanks!" I was exited to begin. "I realized there were no weapons inside of here. Why?" I asked.

"After Garmadon became good, he vowed that he will never wield another weapon again and has band them from his monastery. Even the ninja have to keep their weapons outside," she chuckled.

"But what about my Bo staff? It's in my room and he held it," I asked.

"Your staff is special. It belonged to his father and he has a close connection with it. I also think he knows you won't destroy anything with it. I have no idea why he sold it," Misako explained. I nodded.

The rest of the evening, I strolled through the building. I must have known where every room was by now.

"Hey, Elise, you coming?" The black ninja shouted from down the hall, while I was studying a painting.

"I'll be right there!" I yelled back. I walked down and found myself in the dining room. Everyone was sitting down and talking casually with each other. I plopped down on the chair next to Lloyd.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"I have no idea. Zane is cooking and he always keeps it a secret," Lloyd explained.

"Is he a good cook?"

"A good cook? He's the best cook in the world," the green ninja exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement. On cue, Zane burst through the door with plates of food and he was wearing pink apron.

"Zane, I thought you said you were going to wear something else?" Kai asked.

"I was, but I could not find anything suitable," Zane said and placed the plates down. I looked skeptical at the food. It looked weird; I have never seen anything like it before. The others seemed to be satisfied and quickly filled their plates.

"What is this?" I asked and placed some in my plate.

"I believe it is called meatloaf," Zane awnsered. I took a small bite and my eyes went wide.

"Oh my brick, Zane! This is so good!" I put more into my mouth.

"I am glad you're enjoying it," he smiled.

"Enjoying it? I'm loving it!" I exclaimed.

"Told ya," Lloyd said and smirked. I shook my head and continued scarfing down my food.

When everyone was about to get a second helping, an alarm went off. The ninja groaned and looked longingly at their food before running out of the room, Nya behind them. I followed them into a room with a big computer screen and lots of control panels.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Serpentine sighting," Nya said and pulled on a samurai helmet.

"I'll go get my staff," I said.

"Oh no, you are staying here," Jay pulled me back.

"But I know more about these things than any of you!"

"And I'll be glad to listen when we get back," he said and walked out of the room. I threw my arms into the air and sighed.

"He's just worried about you," Nya patted my back and followed him.

"I'm not a child anymore! I can take care of myself!" I shouted at no one. I sighed and fell down on a nearby chair. I held my head.

"You know, if you trained and show your brother what you can do. He'll maybe be persuaded," Garmadon appeared.

"Yeah..." I sighed. _Or I'll persuade him now. I've defeated those snakes more than he'd like and gotten pretty good at it too, _I thought. I told Garmadon I'd be in my room. When I got there, there's where my plan began.

**Don't ask me how, but I got this chapter deleted more than five times. I felt like I was going to lose my mind *sighs* or what's left of it. Remember to R&amp;R. **

**Byeeeee! **


	8. Chapter 8

I grabbed my bo staff and climbed out of the window. I knew Jay left the car outside, it's typical of him. I quickly ran to the car and climbed in.

"Keys...keys...Where in Ninjago are the keys to this thing? I thought Jay left them in here!" I slammed my hands on the steering wheel. The cabinet opened, revealing the keys. "That's ironic," I said as I took it. I started the engine and drove away. "59th Yuntwitsu Avenue..." I repeated what stood on the monitor in the monastery.

It took a while, but when I finally got there I found nobody. It was an little flower shop squished between larger buildings. I looked around, confused about why there's not anything. No snakes...no ninja...nothing. I climbed out of the car. "Hello? Anybody here?" There was no answer. "Hello?" Again, no answer. _And this is where the girl gets killed by a monster..._ I sighed and climbed back into the car, getting creeped out by the fact that there could be a monster. As I closed the door, I saw something moving in the shadows. I looked closer and still saw it moving, or just the air around it. I opened the door again and slowly walked toward it, clenching my staff in my hands. _Elise, what are you doing? Do you want to get killed? _I scolded myself as I walked closer. It looked small, but there was still no physical form, only the air rippling around it.

I was almost so close I could touch it with my hands. I walked a bit closer, trying to ignore the urge to touch it. Suddenly it began to move, as reflex I hit it with my staff.

The rippling air changed into a small purple snake with scared looking red eyes.

"D-don't hurt me!" It said and backed away.

"Wha-" I was shocked, but didn't change my position of giving out another blow.

"Please, don't hurt him!" Another, more feminine, voice appeared. It was an bigger snake with the same eyes. It slithered over to the younger one and stood protectively over it.

"W-what?" I stuttered and looked at the two snakes. They weren't as big as the one's I usually fought.

Getting the confusing thoughts out of my head, and remembering that snakes are dangerous and can't be trusted, I held my staff at them threateningly. "Give me a reason why?" I snarled.

"Because we are on your side!" The bigger one said.

"Snakes can't be trusted!" My voice squeaked a little on the last word.

"Okay, then don't trust us! But please, don't hurt a child!" It pleaded. I looked at the smaller snake that was clinging tightly to the bigger one. After arguing with myself, I sighed and lowered my staff. "Fine," I scoffed.

"Thank you," it said relieved. "I am grateful for you're mercy and will try and help you in anyway I can."

"What?" I looked confused at the snake.

"Una, you shouldn't have said that," the smaller one said concerned to the other.

"Hush, Enkur. This is not your place to speak," she scolded. It was the first time I noticed the mild british accent. "I'm sorry we may have frightened you. I'm Una, daughter of Tjara and this is my little brother, Enkur. You are Elise, right?"

"Uh...How do you know that?" I asked nervous. I had never talked with a snake before, let alone one who knew my name, without me telling it.

"We have been watching you for quite some time now; how you've defeated Snoge and Boinz, my fathers top army soldiers, and till yesterday when the other men came to help you," she told.

"You are a celebrity among my tribe!" Enkur exclaimed and began to smile.

Una chuckled. "You could say that, but actually you are more of a protector towards our people."

"I'm not your protector," I said unsure.

"Of course you are. You saved us from Snoge and Boinz countless times," Enkur said.

"What? I never saved snakes from snakes...did I?" I questioned myself. I never really paid much attention to the people I save, always just 'are you okay' or 'are you hurt', but as far as I could tell they all looked human enough.

"Yes, you have." She argued.

"How? The snakes I fight only attack people?" I frowned.

Una sighed and sat down on a nearby crate next to the shop. Enkur went to sit next to her. "You see our people, before the Great Divide, were locked away in a tomb. The tomb was to keep our kind locked away, they say it happened after the Serpentine War when we lost. Of course I wouldn't know I was just two and Enkur wasn't born yet. Anyway, after three years, that tribe became ruthless and started...eating each other...Well, most of the tribe," She grimaced. "Their numbers became fewer and fewer, till only 34 tribe members were left, including me. There-" I interrupted her.

"What's the Great Divide?" I asked.

"I'll get to that," she said annoyed. "There were half of them, led by my mother and father, who found a way to escape. I'm still not sure how, but they did. They didn't tell the other snakes who...well you know, ate the others. They were left to die in the tomb because of their crimes, along with my...bigger brother." She looked pained by telling that. I looked at Enkur who sat listening the story as if it was his first time hearing it.

"_Now _I'll tell you about the Great Divide," Una's face suddenly changed into a smile. "Our parents became the new leaders of our tribe. They found us a place to stay and got food for us. Our people take turns to go and get food, we dress up as humans so we won't pull attention. Our tribe grew and we were soon a whole community," She smiled at her brother. "But...about a year ago, our father started having these ideas of taking over Ninjago again. Our mother refused and wanted to live in peace. Our father got angry and-" she stopped and looked around.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"Somebody's coming..." Enkur said with same expression as Una. Instantly they both turned invisible all I could see was the rippling of air. I gripped my bo staff tighter and got ready.

"Keep them away from us..." Una whispered. I nodded and looked down the street. I could hear faint footsteps coming closer. "Please!" She whispered more urgently. I walked close to the walls of the building, pressing myself against it. I slowly looked around the corner.

The next thing I new I was looking into green eyes.

"Elise?!"

"Lloyd?!"

We both stared in shock at each other. I expected snake and I'm sure he expected the same thing.

"What are you doing here? Jay told us you were staying at the monastery!" He asked.

I glanced back at the rippling air, feeling nervous. "Lloyd leave! Now!" I delegated.

"No! Why?" He also looked behind me.

"Leave!" I pushed him backwards.

"No, you leave!" He pushed back.

"Lloyd, I'm begging you; just leave!"

"I told you; no! What are hiding?" He pushed me aside and looked directly at where Una and Enkur were standing. He walked closer to there and looked around. He stopped directly next to the the rippling air. It was Enkur.

"Nothing!" I instantly said.

"Liar..." I heard him mumble as he turned around, directly into Enkur.

"Ow!" A high pitched voice screamed. Enkur turned visible and held his tale.

"Snake!" Lloyd screamed alarmed and started to create a green energy ball in his hands. Before I could stop him, Lloyd shot it directly at Enkur...

**Yeah, another cliffhanger. I think I'm addicted to these things... So, two- no, four new characters. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. This was a really risky decision to make, it alters the whole story and I hope I didn't make it confusing. I'm very paranoid now... **

**Byeeeee! **


	9. Chapter 9

Snake!" Lloyd screamed and created a green energy ball. He shot it directly at Enkur.

The next thing I knew, a small purple snake was lying on the cold ground.

"Enkur!" Una called out distressed and reappeared. She slithered/rushed over to the body of her brother. I stood paralyzed. I hated snakes, but these two were...different; they didn't feel like a threat, I don't know...

Lloyd looked just as confused as me; he watched the older snake pick up the body of the smaller one and began sobbing. I knew he felt it too.

"Enkur! No, no...no..." Una cried holding her little brother. I rushed over to her side. Enkur's eyes were closed. Lloyd slowly walked over, but he still kept his distance. There was a huge gash at Enkur's side. I put my hand under his chin to feel for a pulse. Nothing. I lowered my head.

"Enkur!" Una screamed in delight. I looked up and saw Enkur twitching.

"Una?" He said with a weak voice. She gave a small smile and hugged her brother.

The sound of something cracking made me turn my head around. Lloyd was lying unconscious on the ground and he was bleeding by his head. I was about to run toward him, if it wasn't for the stabbing pain at my head.

"Zaurdak, what are you doing?!" Una screamed before I blacked out.

* * *

I slithered up and down outside the medical room wondering if I would ever be able to live with myself if something happened. 'I can't believe he followed me!'

"Una?" A familiar voice called from inside the room.

"Yes, mother?" I peeked in from behind the door.

"Do you want to see them?" She asked. I nodded and went inside the room. There were six bodies lying on the mats. I instantly recognized Elise. Her head was bandaged up and she was pale for a human. Her reddish hair was covered in dry blood and she had a few bruises across her body. Other than that she looked better than the rest.

"Tjara! I need to talk to you!" Zaurdak bursted into the room. He was about the same age as me and he was the top male fighter in our tribe.

"Yes, Zaurdak?" She said calmly and folded her arms.

"Tjara, you can't let them stay here. You are putting the tribe in danger!" He looked concerned.

"Nobody is danger. I have everything under control," she stayed calm.

"Didn't you see what happened to Enkur? They are monsters!" He said and pointed at the humans.

"They saved us from attacks against 'you know who'!" I interrupted their dispute. Zaurdak looked shocked at me for a moment. "They are just as scared of us as we are of them! It was my fault for taking Enkur with me."

"Una..." My mother gave a sigh. "You shouldn't blame yourself."

"I'm not, mother. I'm just implying that some of these humans aren't so bad." I explained.

"Una, have you lost your mind? We're talking about humans! That kind who locked us away in tombs to starve! They don't care if we're innocent or not! Look what they did to Enkur!" Zaurdak said and pointed at them.

"The past is the past, the best we can do is look to the future," my mother told. Zaurdak calmed down and looked at the humans. My mother sighed and walked out of the room.

"I don't know what I would have done if you've gotten hurt..." He admitted and looked down.

"But I didn't. You shouldn't worry so much, I can defend myself." I stated.

"I know, but still…they can't stay here."

I sighed. "I will see what I can do…"

* * *

"Elise! Elise, wake up!" Jay's voice echoed through my head.

"Jay, I don't care if you got a new poster of Cyrus Borg. We had a deal not to wake each other up before eight..." I groaned and sat upright.

"Elise, stop making jokes! What happened to us? Why aren't you at the monastery?" he sounded distressed.

"What?" I instantly looked around and saw we were in the middel of a… park? How did I get here? I stood up but my head began throbbing violently. "My head…" I moaned and held it. When it stopped I saw Jay looking concerned at me.

"Why does my mouth taste like Cole's cooking?" Kai said from behind us with a disgusted look on his face.

"I think the better question is; w-where are we?" Zane looked around.

"Zane, can you pinpoint our location?" Cole asked.

"Uh…no?" he looked scared for a moment.

"Can you contact Nya?" Lloyd asked.

"N-no, it appears I have d-damaged my communications s-system…" Zane twitched and shook his head.

"Okay, come here," Jay sighed. Zane walked over to Jay and opened a chest panel. My brother fiddled around and instantly Zane's eyes went blue. We all just stood there in silence.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Shhh!" they all scolded at once.

"Okay…" I whispered to myself and looked around. It must have been in the middel of the day and the park was empty.

"Nya says she is coming," Zane came out of his trance and stated.

"Good." Cole said. "Now, does anyone know what happened?" he asked trying his best not to look confused. Zane and Jay shook their heads as an answer while Kai and Lloyd shrugged.

"I just remember we splitting up, because we couldn't find anything and then…darkness," Lloyd stated.

"Me too," Cole replied while nodding. I had the exact same memory of me trying to help and then darkness.

"Guys, look at this!" Kai held up a newspaper. Jay walked closer and gasped.

"But that's not possible!" my brother exclaimed.

"What?!" Lloyd said as he got hold of the newspaper.

"How is it the nineteenth? It was the sixteenth!" I stated as the paper was passed on to me. Suddenly a shadow engulfed the park. We looked up.

It was huge red ship with exotic patterns engraved on the sides. Its sails looked like wings at the sides and there where these huge thrusters. On front was a huge golden statue of a dragon.

"Nya!" all the ninja screamed in delight.

"Guess again ninja!" a cocky voice boomed over a loudspeaker from somewhere on the boat.

"Dareth, get away from there!" Nya's voice was interrupted him. An anchor lowered its self and stopped just in front us. "Climb on, guys!" Nya's voice said over a loudspeaker.

We all climbed on without hesitating. The anchor was pulled up again. When we got to the boat I could believe my ears.

"My honeybuns are safe!" Jay and I groaned at the same time.

**Do snakes even have veins there? I have no idea... ****Hehe, 'you know who' = Voldemort! Nah, it's someone else... Sorry for not updating, I have been very busy but I should be able to update all my stories regularly from now on. **

**The ninja were missing for 3 days?! Elise has forgotten what happened? Is Enkur alright? Why does Kai's mouth taste like Cole's cooking? All will be revealed next week. Oh, also remember to leave a review or something, with any predictions, comments and whatever. **

**Byeeee! **


	10. Chapter 10

Who knew having your parents ask you more than I thousand questions could be this tiring! I groaned as I fell down on the bed. I gave a sigh and rolled onto my back, facing the ceiling. I need to go visit my parents sometime. There was a faint muffling coming from outside the room. I sat upright and tried listening more carefully.

"Your parents are interesting." The voice of Lloyd said while stifling a laugh. I heard a groan and a door opening.

"Yeah...very interesting..." Jay said.

"They are not that bad, Jay. At least they care," Cole said.

"Yes, I know. We had this talk before..." A door closed. I lay down again. The moonlight was dimly shining through the window making unusual figures on the floor. I loved my parents and it was really great seeing them again but sometimes they're too much. I went through my day trying to make sure I didn't miss anything.

1\. I woke up three days later with no memory of what happened to me!? _What the brick happened?!_

2\. Nya somehow fixed the bounty with the help of my parents.

3\. My parents took 4 hours questioning us.

4\. I wanted to throw this guy named Dareth of the boat.

5\. We got to the monastery and ate something.

6\. The sensei's also questioned us.

7\. It wasn't even mid-day and I was tired.

8\. I took a shower and changed clothes because the ones I was wearing were stained with blood. _What the hell?! _

9\. Jay told me it was normal having blood on your clothes after a fight. _I'm still not convinced… _

10\. My mom insisted on making dinner before leaving. _Weird…_

10\. At dinner, I felt like something was missing but I couldn't remember what.

11\. I'm so tired!

12\. Wh-

_**I was walking to an entrance. There were people all around with different colors on. Blue, black, green, red and white. There was also more than one of the figures dressed in purple. An unfamiliar voice spoke next to me. Everything was blurry, so couldn't make out their faces. **_

_**"This is Hamane. This is our home; we have lived here for more than 500 years. We teach our children not to fear the outside world because we know they would someday need to protect themselves from evils that will come and force us away from here." The voiced was brass but still polite. We looked over a whole village that was built under the ground. There was small round houses built together and one big house in the middle. It seemed to be the heart of the village. Everything was lighted up by glowing rocks and a few holes in the ceiling. Lots of 'people' were looking at us strangely.**_

_**"Why'd you show us this?" The person in black said behind me. We all turned to him.**_

_**"Because you need to know. There is something coming, something that cannot be destroyed. Your ancestors didn't believe us but we are hoping you do. The spell that I cast over you will make you forget your whole experience here till you are ready to know the truth..."**_

_**"But why would you do that?"**_

_**"To make sure we can trust you."**_

I opened my eyes, uncertainty played on my face. To my own demise I slowly began to forget what happened but those last words wouldn't go away. _Why do I always have weird dreams?_ I turned the wall, trying my best to relive the dream. There was something important to it.

* * *

"Elise? Are you in there?" I asked knocking on the door, I heard a groan come from inside. "I'm going to take that as a yes," another groan came from the room. "Are you alright in there?"

"Yes, Jay. I'm fine, just tired…" she answered from inside.

"Mind if I come in? I want to talk to you for a bit." I asked, putting my hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't expect my full cooperation." She lazily said as I opened the door. She was on her bed wrapped in her duvet. Elise was probably sleeping before I came barging in.

"Hey, so I want to talk about what happened," I carefully said.

"I thought we've gone over this already?" she started sitting up. "There's nothing more to tell, I don't remember what happened." She countered.

"I know. I just want to know why you do it."

"Do what?" she asked.

"Fight." I answered. "Why do you fight? The serpentine are dangerous. Why do you put yourself in danger?" I asked a bit impatiently.

"I…" she stopped and gave sigh, looking down. "Well, always seeing you fight these guys made me believe that anybody could save the world and protect it, no matter what you are. It was inspiring. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before. I just guess you could say I wanted to be like you in a way." She gave a half smile and fumbled with her fingers.

I chuckled while scratching the back of my neck. "I'm flattered, Elise, just remember I already took the roll of comedy relieve, so don't try an' steal it." I playfully warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she laughed and shifted her weight on the bed. I started getting up. "Hey, Jay?"

"Yeah?" I stopped by the door, it was halfway open.

"Thanks." I nodded while smiling before closing the door.

Outside I took a deep breath; the warm night air relaxed me. I was just glad we all were safe. Things could have turned out worse. I slowly walked toward my room I shared with the other ninja. They were all sleeping by now.

"Crap!" I heard Elise shout from her room. Instinctively I ran toward her room and slammed the door open. Elise was out of her bed rummaging through the room like a crazy person.

"What happened?!" I shouted over the ruckus Elise was making.

"It's gone!" she shouted and a ball flew past me. "I just remembered what was missing!"

"What's gone?" I dodged the few clothes that went in my direction.

"My staff-" she turned to me with a flushed face "-is gone."

* * *

I hope Elise and her friends are alright and didn't get in too much trouble, three days is a while...but they had to recover, right? Of course her parents and Sensei's didn't know that, they were out of range. Even that robot thing told us he couldn't reach them.

I watched Enkur's chest slowly move up and down. I'm still lucky he survived. That blow he received was almost fatal. I sighed and looked at the moonlight, which fell through the hole in the ceiling, dance on the floor.

I began thinking of my father. He always took me and Enkur out of the village and to the world above at night. He always showed us the moon, stars and how it contrasts with the light of the human city. He always looked so happy.

But then his smile began faltering when we went out. He and my mother started fighting more till one day it got so bad he left. A few of our people left with him, which was a year ago. Since then some of the snakes, those who let with my father started attacking us under his order. It hasn't stopped since.

I sighed and let my head fell down on the bed. A few months ago we received a message. It said that if we didn't join my father's cause, he would come destroy our village. I still couldn't understand why he would do that. He and my mother built this village together.

I was left pondering in the darkness, my eyes pleading to be closed. I finally gave in to the darkness and fell asleep.

**Aaaand…DONE! FINALLY! Sorry for not updating guys, I was busy but then I got some help and everything went smoothly form there on out. So, THANK YOU APPLEJACK! You help a lot with the ideas and everything; I'll remember to ask you again if I get stuck. **

**As always, remember to R&amp;R with any critism, predictions, question, etc. **

**Byeeeeeee! **


End file.
